


The Night Train To Winterfell

by aliciutza



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jonerys Secret Santa 2019, Modern Westeros, Rom-Com AU, Semi-Public Sex, Smut but make it with feelings, breaking the fourth wall on the rom com thing, but this is a rom com and i had fun, can you guess who the creep in the first part is?, i know some moments are a bit ridiculous, so keep that in mind, there is some typical rom com drama but fret not it gets solved in like a jiffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/pseuds/aliciutza
Summary: Dany impulsively accepts her friend's invitation to a Christmas dinner in Winterfell. Her voyage up North proves to be much more interesting and eventful than she'd hoped for, mostly because of one small lie and one sexy broody Northerner.A short Jonerys Christmas romantic comedy.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 98
Kudos: 438





	The Night Train To Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_inked_asterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_inked_asterism/gifts).



> A late Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year, Giulia! I am your Jonerys Secret Santa this year! 
> 
> I went with a rom-com type of setting and hopefully I hit all the required elements ! Keep in mind that when reading, since I know there are quite some silly moments that would only go best in such movies. 
> 
> Big thank you to TheScarletGarden and DragonandDirewolf for their beta work <3 
> 
> Moodboard by yours truly :)

“Sorry!” Dany yelled over her shoulder as she brushed past a group of teens, trying not to cringe too hard at the annoyed choir of “sheesh, lady” she heard behind her. She could see the train at the platform, the last of the tardy travelers picking up the pace to make it, their arms full of shopping bags, and their trolleys rattling on the stone floor, as their wheels passed over the tactile paving leading through the entire train station.

“The train to the Trident, platform 3, will soon depart. This train stops in Brindlewood, Ivy Inn, Darry and the Trident,” said the digitally rendered voice through the speakers. The train inspector was already adjusting his cap, getting ready to blow the whistle and signal the train to leave. 

“Sir, please!” she said, almost out of breath, as she pulled down on her wool scarf and tried to open her jacket. The inspector saw her, and although he shaked his head at her lateness, he still helped her inside, hoisting up her _much-too-heavy-for-just-a-week-stay_ luggage over the tall threshold of the train.

She thanked the inspector, and took her time to catch her breath in the mostly empty corridor, the majority of the travellers already in their seats, except for a few absent-minded ones, such as herself. She unfurled her scarf and took off her matching beanie, shoving both into her heavy trolley. Her baby hairs were already sticking to her forehead and her _multiple_ layers were starting to uncomfortably cling to her back. 

She barely unzipped her puffy white winter jacket, when a voice behind her asked, “Can I help you, Miss?”

“I'm good, thank you. Just need a second to recover from my run—” she panted, “I almost missed the train,” she tried to assure the man that came out of one of the lower cabins, a duffle bag on his shoulder. 

Dany hoped he would leave it at that and part ways there. Yet as she was staring expectantly at this middle aged man to take his leave he just didn’t seem to want to take the hint. She started rummaging through her small backpack, looking for her ticket so she could get away from him. 

“9A, eh?” His eyes scanned her ticket. “I'm 12B, same car, how funny!” he said, much too excited about that coincidence. 

“Yes, hilarious,” Dany made a sound somewhat like a strangled chuckle as she stuffed her ticket and wallet back in her backpack. 

“Here, let me help you.”

“Oh, it's absolutely fine, no need to worry, I've been dragging this thing through half of King's Landing, I can manage the short distance to my seat,” she insisted, with a polite yet uninviting smile—at least that was what she was going for. _Please don't be weird please don't be weird_ , she begged to herself, but the stranger was already dragging her trolley down the corridor. With an inaudible sigh, and not much choice left, she followed him.

He was visibly deflated when he saw a young woman seated in 9B. Regardless, he grumpily hoisted up her luggage in the overhead space, but not without reminding her that he was just a few seats in front of her if she needed anything. Dany thanked him again, truly hoping it would be the end of it. 

Except, it was really not.

The train had barely exited King's Landing and he'd already come by her seat three separate times. If he kept up, he'd be out of excuses by the time they reached Brindlewood. Even the cute goth girl sitting next to her was annoyed at him, so much that she deadpan asked him to return to his seat because he was disturbing her. 

“Thank you,” Dany whispered when he was finally out of hearing distance. 

“No problem, I’m used to these KL dudes,” the girl reassured her. She took off her headphones and continued, her full attention on Dany, “Myrcella—you don’t seem from around here.”

“Was it my hair and my violet eyes that gave it away?” She flipped her braid over her shoulder, “Daenerys.”

Myrcella laughed, “Actually no, but had you been from around here, that dude over there would have already been nursing a broken nose.”

“Oh—”

“I’m joking,” she quickly defended, “well, mostly. But at least a _‘fuck off, you wanker, unless you want me to call the inspector to throw your ass out at the first stop’_ would have been dropped by now.”

Between her new friend’s homemade lemon cakes and the cinnamon tea provided by the train, conversation flowed easily between the two. As most people, Myrcella was going home, to Casterly Rock, to spend Christmas with her family. Dany ended up telling her the short version of how she left Westeros immediately after uni, only to come back five years later, ready to start fresh. Not that she was specifically looking for a new life up North. 

“I’m just visiting a long lost friend. Well, ‘lost’ might be too strong of a word,” she added.

Myrcella’s green eyes prompted her to continue the story. 

“It’s just—” Dany sighed. “She _was_ my best friend in uni. We didn’t have a fall out or anything, quite the opposite. I left to the other end of the world and it’s not like I planned to stop speaking to her. But life happens, and next thing you know it’s been months and then years since you last spoke, and how do you even pick up that conversation?”

“I know. And then you realise you’re two completely different people and you have basically nothing in common so you just end up not talking to each other again because you don’t know how to open that door anymore.”

Dany sighed, “Exactly. I really want this to work out for us, but then I am afraid that somehow it will just break my heart.”

Myrcella offered her the last of the lemon cakes, “Well, you’re not there yet, right? She _did_ invite you to spend Christmas with her, so that must be a good thing.”

“She used to do this back in the day.” Dany always thought fondly on those memories. “We had exams first thing in January, so most Christmases we ended up studying in our dorm, not visiting our families. She’d invite everyone still there and we’d have our dinner together.” She remembered how their Christmas dinners grew each year, more of their friends joining until there was barely any space left around the table. “It was even better because we all used to get a little something to eat from back home. So you’d get this table filled with dishes from all over Westeros.”

“Your friend sounds amazing. Is she also a fairytale princess in her spare time?”

“I swear, she is even beautiful like one,” they both chuckled. 

“So, how come she invited you only now, five years later?”

“It was that new social media platform—I made an account and next thing I knew, so many people were following me. I saw her name and didn’t think much of it. For months, I barely used it. And then, just three weeks ago, right after I moved to King’s Landing, I posted a picture and updated my location as ‘my new home’. She sent me a lengthy message and an e-invite to her Christmas dinner.”

Myrcella actually gasped. “Tell me you’re not visiting her based on a Raven invite!”

“Well, um, no. I—”

“Daenerys,” she giggled. 

“So I _might_ have been a bit impulsive. I did check ‘going’. Look,” she sighed, “Let me show you her message,” Dany pulled out her phone, tapping and scrolling until she got to the message she wanted.

Her new friend read it over, her brows furrowed as if she was analysing some ancient scrolls, and not an awkward _we-haven’t-spoken-in-five-years_ exchange. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Myrcella said as she passed her phone back, “That was a genuine personalised message. It doesn’t sound like a generic one she just sent to everyone.”

“So all’s good,” Dany didn’t want to admit that suddenly she was afraid that she might have jumped the gun on that Raven invite. 

Myrcella seemed to carefully choose her words before she finally replied, “I think she will be happy to have you for dinner, even after all these years.”

“Oh gods,” she thumped her forehead against the back of the seat in front of her. Her friend only giggled. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching our destination. Please make sure you take all your belongings with you and leave the rubbish in the appropriate bins. Thank you for travelling with us, and Happy Holidays from Westeros National Trains.”

The two women said goodbye on the platform, wishing each other all the best as they shared a hug. 

Dany had almost forgotten about the guy from the train. That was until she saw him waiting in the same line to get coffee. She really didn’t want to deal with him again. She all but snatched the coffee from the barista’s hands, and practically ran out of the shop. Her next train was already at the platform so she hopped in immediately, doing her best to drag her trolley and not spill the hot liquid all over herself. 

She had just opened the door to pass from one train car to the other, when she heard a distant “Hey, 9A, wait up!” _Hells no_. Dany chucked her coffee cup in the bin and made a run for it. She went from car to car, knowing that she’d have to settle for a place to hide before she ran out of train, quite literally. At the second ‘hey’ she heard behind her, she took a sharp turn and entered the first cabin, pulling the door shut behind her. 

To her relief, the cabin was occupied. A dark haired man sat by the window, his right ankle folded over his left knee, a book in his lap. He lifted his eyes to look at her—now she was the stranger who was intruding someone else’s space. A noise outside the cabin unfroze her; Dany let go of her trolley and approached the guy. 

“ _Love_ , here you are, I have been looking _all over_ the train for you,” she blurted, a bit too over the top even for her usual self, yet by this point Dany was ready to either go all in or just turn around and punch the creep in his face.

The stranger—the one that she wasn’t running from—furrowed his brow, looking only slightly confused. 

She let go of her trolley and practically flung herself in the guy's arms.

“Sorry?” he tried asking but she was already squishing him in a hug, as close as her puffy coat allowed her to get. 

She didn’t want to chance a look behind her to check whether they were being watched, so she decided to play it cool. She moved closer to her fake _boyfriend_ , and when her lips were close to his ear she whispered, “No time to explain, just help me out.”

He pulled back to look at her. Despite the obvious confusion etched on his handsome features, he didn’t push her away. Instead, his eyes flew to the cabin door. On an impulse, her lips met his. 

For a second, she was conflicted, torn between simultaneously feeling too bold and too shy. But then he brought his hand up to her face, angling her face to deepen the kiss. She might have yelped in surprise, she wasn’t sure. The only thing she could feel was the warmth of his palm seeping through her cheek. His lips were gone much too soon. Ironically, she was the one that was left dumbfounded. 

Dany blinked slowly, still unsure of what just happened. The inspector whistled and the train departed from the station. She finally looked to the door, sighing in relief as she found it still shut. 

The stranger whose lips were glued to hers just a moment before cleared his throat. When she finally looked back at him, he smirked, “Hey.”

It should have been embarrassing, the way his soft greeting made her grin and blush. He got up and poked his head out of the cabin door. After a moment, he slid it closed and pulled the curtains shut, then turned, no longer smirking, but his expression still held a hint of amusement. 

“So, how do you want to explain this?”

Against her initial instinct, she pivoted, “Explain what?” Dany asked, tilting her head. 

His eyes narrowed at her. “Oh, I don't know, _love_ ,” he replied, exaggerating the pet name she had used before.

“Why, you mean you’re not _my_ boyfriend?”

“Are you asking me to be?” he smirked. “Because I have to admit, that is the most shocking and flattering way I've ever been hit on. Even if it's a bit risky.”

Dany blushed. It wasn’t hard to wish he had been her boyfriend. Not with the way he looked in his dark jeans and thin jumper that stretched over his visibly muscular arms. 

“Do I get to call you anything else besides ‘love’?” he interrupted her ogling. 

She cleared her voice, “Daenerys.” 

“Jon,” he offered and returned to his previous place. 

She had to make a conscious effort to stop staring at his lips. “Right so,” she cleared her throat, “This guy has been annoying me since I hopped on the train in King’s Landing.”

“And he followed you on this train?” he jumped up and made for the door. 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just a weird coincidence and we’re going the same way,” she said, pulling on his elbow to come away from the door. “Look, Jon, I appreciate the sentiment.” 

He stared at her hand on his arm but didn’t shake her off, nor tried to contradict her. She sat them both down on the bench he was occupying. “I don’t want trouble, I don’t want to ruin my mood by calling the inspector and throw his arse out in the woods so he can be Christmas dinner to the wolves in the Riverlands. I just want to get to Winterfell safely.”

“Fine. But if he’s coming here I’m breaking his nose.”

Threats of violence should not have been this sexy. But his husky voice and northern burr could probably make even the weather report sound sexy. “I guess that’s fair,” she replied. 

“Anything else I could do for you?” 

“Just… be my fake boyfriend until Winterfell. I won’t bother you unless he comes back.” 

“And you sure you're not just hitting on me?” 

Dany could only shake her head. It wasn't entirely false. Hitting on him hadn't been her initial intention, but she wasn't blind either.

Although he seemed unconvinced, Jon sat down and picked up his book. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They were halfway to the Twins when Jon asked, “Aren’t you hot in that?”

“What—”

“You still have your scarf and your jacket on,” he chuckled. “I’m getting sweaty just by looking at you.”

Her brain short circuited for a second; everything he had just said sounded sexual to her ears. And now she imagined a naked sweaty Jon pushing her against the cabin door.

He was still waiting for her to reply. 

“Sorry. Yeah—I mean no, I am comfortable.”

He was trying so hard not to laugh at her. How could this man be so infuriatingly hot, with his jet black hair haphazardly pulled back in a man bun, stormy grey eyes and—

“I know your looks are a dead giveaway—although I think you _may_ actually blend in with the North’s pale beauty—but you being covered in gods know how many layers _while_ the heat is on at the max, is definitely the one thing that will label you as an outsider.” Damn. She hated how his beard framed his face and drew all her attention to his plump lips. She had to stop.

“You know, as a local, it’s quite impolite to comment on people’s looks,” she mumbled. “And on their inability to resist the harsh weather.”

“We’re not even out of the Riverlands, this is nothing compared to Winterfell,” he laughed. “All I’m saying is you’re making it worse by staying all bundled up. Try taking off some layers, this way when you go outside you won’t get a shock at the temperature difference.”

She stuck out her tongue and pulled her hood over her head. Jon laughed. She hated his sexy voice. Most of all she hated his stupid pretty face. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As soon as they passed the Twins, the inspector came by to check their tickets. Jon didn’t even flinch when he told the man that she was his girlfriend, and yes, she was not sitting in her assigned place, because they booked their tickets individually. The inspector verified his tablet and told them there was no one else besides Jon with a ticket for their cabin, so she could stay with him. 

As soon as he left, Dany couldn’t help but comment, “I should be afraid of how easy it was for you to lie like that.”

“Hmm, perhaps,” he said, diving right back in his book. After a long pause, though, he added, “I actually don’t lie often. Besides, this was not that big of a lie.”

She would have asked what he meant by that had his phone not started ringing. He picked it up, the person on the other end clearly being someone dear as his eyes lit up. 

She put in her headphones to give him some privacy. She pretended not to notice Jon's grin when she took off her beanie. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Around Moat Cailin, Jon spoke to her again. 

“Let’s have dinner.”

“Such a romantic, after all this time.”

“Have we been together for that long for our flame to dwindle?” he asked.

“Just over two years. But we’ve known each other for long before that.” 

“Oh?” 

Dany explained, finally unzipping her jacket. “We were childhood besties. We lost touch, but then reconnected. You pined after me for years,”

“Obviously,” Jon agreed. 

“But I just couldn’t see it. One day though, we got into a huge fight and you confessed your love for me.”

“Dramatic. And you didn’t love me back? Ouch.”

“Of course I did, I just didn’t know I was in love with you until you professed your true feelings for me.”

“Sounds movie worthy.”

“Mhm, not like it was directly inspired by Nights in Dorne, the bestseller of the decade,” she rolled her eyes.

“Your story is only missing a key element,” Jon said as he put away his book.

“Which is?” she asked.

“Your happily ever after. Are we getting married and having ten kids?” 

“Why, yes, I think you’re planning on proposing on Christmas Eve,” she replied, taking off her jacket. She instantly regretted it. “No, not doing this,” Dany pulled it back on her shoulders.

“Don’t be silly, you wouldn't be able to eat. You can barely move your arms in that thing,” Jon scolded her. She should not have found it so endearing. “Plus, the restaurant car is much warmer than here.”

“Somehow I don't trust your ability to properly assess temperatures.”

But then he had the audacity to say, “I’ll keep you warm.” 

He invaded her space, his body radiating so much heat. She was actually _gulping_ —what was wrong with her? Jon slowly peeled the jacket off her and put it on the bench, staring into her eyes the entire time. She briefly wondered whether it was normal to be attracted to someone this much after only meeting them. He brushed his right hand against hers, interlacing their fingers. With a reassuring nod, he opened the door and pulled her after him in the narrow corridor. 

She had enough presence of mind to close the door behind her. A chill ran through her, but Jon took his promise seriously. He pulled her flush to his side, his right hand rubbing her back and her arms. A different kind of chill ran through her, straight to her cunt. 

Jon didn’t lie. The restaurant car was much warmer than the inside of the cabin, enough for her to feel comfortable without her jacket. 

After the waiter took their order—a type of dish typically found in the North that involved potatoes, bacon and melted cheese—Jon stared expectantly at her. “So?”

She sighed. “You were right. Just this once.” His grin vexed her. She wanted to kiss it off his stupidly gorgeous face. 

“I’m always right.”

“Now, don’t make me break up with you,” she threatened. 

“Break my heart before Christmas, now? And with a ring burning a hole in my bag back in _our_ cabin,” he faked a jolt of pain in his chest. “My heart couldn’t take it.”

The food arrived then. Dany savoured the delicious dish until the very last bite. She was the first to ask Jon where he was headed. 

“My brother’s hosting this Christmas dinner every year since he got married. I couldn't miss it for anything in the world.” Jon drained his glass of Christmas beer. “Your turn.”

“Only if you promise not to judge me.” She told him a similar story to what she had told Myrcella, skipping the embarrassing details of her potentially showing up to a dinner where she wasn’t entirely expected. 

Jon seemed more interested in her plans after Christmas. “Are you staying in Winterfell for New Year’s Eve? Maybe I should propose on that day instead.”

The lines between what was fake and what qualified as straight up genuine flirting were blurring. She had shamelessly ogled him—she couldn’t help that—and _subtly_ flirted too. But she wasn’t quite sure whether he was interested in her. 

“Maybe you should, I hear there’s nothing as romantic as being someone's midnight kiss.”

His fingers brushed the hand that she had resting on the table. How was he giving her a thousand butterflies in her stomach with such a simple gesture? She didn’t even know if he was single. Dany retreated her hand, avoiding his gaze. 

“I didn’t even ask whether someone else besides your brother is waiting for you back home.”

“If this is your way of asking me if I have a girlfriend—apart from you—then the answer is no.”

She couldn’t hide the grin that blossomed on her face. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The train abruptly stopped just outside White Harbor. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. There seems to be an unidentified object on the tracks. We are working on the issue and we should soon be on our schedule. Thank you for understanding.”

Dany scrolled through different apps on her phone until her eyes hurt. The lights went suddenly out. 

“Don’t worry, they’re probably rebooting the system. We’re gonna be soon on our way,” Jon reassured her. He closed his book and put it on the small table separating them. 

Out here, there was almost no light pollution from the city, the moonlight reflecting off the fresh snow. Dany shivered as she pulled the jacket over her legs. 

Fifteen minutes later, the lights were still off. 

The inspector's voice could be heard from the corridor. Eventually, he knocked on their door and entered, “Our deepest apologies on behalf of the Westeros National Trains. The estimated delay is one hour. We’re sorry for the inconvenience, warm coffee and tea will be provided on the house. Goodnight.”

“We should probably try to sleep,” Jon said. 

“Can’t, too cold.”

“Aye, soon I’ll start feeling it too.”

“What happened to keeping me warm?” Dany asked before she could stop herself. 

After a beat, Jon replied, “Scoot over.”

He moved right beside her, pulling her to his chest. She fell asleep lulled by the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dany woke up feeling _warm_. She stretched, bumping her arm into something. The haze from the sleep was gone as soon as she saw Jon, asleep, right next to her. It was clear now that she had been sleeping in his arms: her head safely cradled in his lap, his scarf used as a pillow. Soft snores were coming from his slightly open mouth. She could feel his breath tickling the skin on her fingers. She wondered when was the last time she had done something so simple? The past five years of her life felt like a never ending race. Always running, always the new person everywhere. Yet here she was, chasing a past that might have been long gone, clinging to it as a lifeline. Jon was the wildcard. The new thing in her life. 

She shook her head. Here she was, already making up an entire future with him in her mind. She blamed it on the loneliness. In the darkness, all the playfulness of their flirting had evaporated, leaving place for more contemplative thoughts to bloom in her mind. Sure, they were mere strangers that found a certain camaraderie in their shared destination. But if flirting was a shallow puddle, she found herself knee deep in a pond now. Sleeping in a room with somebody else required trust; sleeping next to each other meant vulnerability. And it was precisely that vulnerability that made her heart beat faster. 

She turned her gaze to the corridor, shielding her heart with her palm. As if that ever worked. The privacy blinds were still lowered, only a slither of orange artificial light from the corridor protruding in the mostly dark cabin. She watched the shadows of the trees they passed dancing on the imperfect canvas, soaking up as much of this serendipitous intimacy as she could until they inevitably reached Winterfell and the bubble she had unintentionally shielded herself in popped.

It was only when her lids started growing heavy again that she became aware of his fingers gently brushing her hair. She slowly looked up, right into Jon’s grey eyes. She parted her lips, yet no words came out. She closed her mouth, for words would have felt almost unsanctimonious. 

A silent question passed from his gaze to hers; instead of a reply she lifted her head up to meet his lips in a soft kiss. Jon deepened it, his tongue slowly massaging hers, his hands cradling her face. She pushed herself further up, her jacket dropping to the floor. Although it took longer than she would have wanted—only because she didn’t want to stop kissing him—she finally straddled his lap. She felt him grinning, most certainly amused by her nonsense. Dany bit on his lower lip to punish him; instead he moaned into her mouth, prompting a shiver to run down her spine. It was unfair how he made her feel so much for him in such a short span of time.

It was her turn to moan as his lips left hers and travelled along the column of her neck, tasting all of her exposed skin. Dany grew intoxicated by his kisses, a dazzling fog clogging her mind; she didn’t want him to stop. She raked her fingers through his curly hair, the instinct to hold onto something lest she fell, taking over. Jon was pushing her jumper up, and in between two kisses under her right ear, he pulled it over her head and chucked it somewhere behind her. He pulled her closer and enveloped her in his arms, shielding her from the chill, his focus shifting down in between her breast, although not much skin was exposed, despite the loss of her jumper.

She felt her way around his abdomen and down to his waist, her knuckles brushing against his erection. His head dropped against her breasts, his moans reverberated against her sternum and he instinctively pushed her down onto his lap. The friction barely offered any relief—still too many layers in between their bodies. 

Dany found the hem to his jumper and pushed it over his head, letting it fall next to them, on the bench. His skin glowed with perspiration in the dim light. It was hypnotizing, the rise and fall of his chest, the way his muscles flexed with each inhale and exhale. Next, he rid her of the long sleeved top she wore underneath her jumper. He chuckled as soon as he saw that, in addition, she was wearing a tank top and a bra. She would have felt embarrassed, but not now, not with him. Jon's amusement was short lived when she quickly took off her tank top. He dove straight in between her breasts, pushing the bra down, licking and sucking one nipple, then the other. 

She let out a moan, Jon's expert touch leaving her eager to completely undress herself, but most of all—him. She moaned, louder this time. Jon shushed her. The commanding tone of his hush should not have been as much of a turn on as it was in that moment. He picked her up and set her on her feet, joining her soon, hastily taking off his unlaced boots and unbuttoning his jeans. 

He settled again on the bench, pulling her in between his legs, kissing down her navel and nibbling on her hips as he peeled off the last of the clothing item. Well, almost. She helped him take off her shoes, his hands caressing each leg, as he hoisted her back up in his lap.

If it was still cold in the cabin, she couldn't tell. The only thing she could focus was her throbbing cunt and Jon's shaft brushing against her sensitive outer lips. He kissed her urgently, a pleased sound coming from his throat. When his fingers touched her folds through the soaked material, she decided she couldn't take it any longer. 

Dany grabbed at his boxers briefs, taking his cock in her hand. He shuddered as she stroked him, his head dropping back against the headrest as she spread the precome around the head. Jon recovered shortly, and gently took her hand away from his member. He pushed her up on her knees, aligning them. She might have been close to begging him to fuck her like this was the only chance they had at it, but complete sentences were hard to form when his thick fingers slid her knickers to the snide and stroked in between her folds up and down, and up again to her clit. Jon seemed to read her mind, because with one last kiss on her breast he pushed in, slowly, until she was all the way down. Then she was riding him, at an unrushed pace, enjoying the way his eyes seemed to go to the back of his head and his face contorted in pleasure. 

He picked up the rhythm, holding her by her thighs. His eyes hungrily darted from her bouncing tits to where they were joined, to her eyes. She wondered whether he also wanted to burn this moment onto his retinas, in case they were never to meet again. In turn, she kissed him and much as she could, set on committing to her memory his woodsy scent, his moans and the taste of his lips.

She took her fingers to her clit, rubbing it exactly as she needed, seeing that Jon was almost as close as she was. He liked that, she could tell by the way he stared at her fingers, and in a few thrusts they were both coming. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They arrived safely at Winterfell, with minimal awkwardness after their middle of the night activities. Jon hailed them a taxi, dropped her off first—not without giving her his number and one last passionate kiss that left her flustered—and then went on his way, with promises of meeting her the day after Christmas. 

As soon as she got to the hotel, she fell asleep dreaming of grey eyes a magnetic smile. 

Her day passed in a blur, all until she arrived at the most anticipated Christmas dinner she would ever attend. 

She stood outside her old friend’s door, bidding herself time before she knocked. Before her knuckles even got a chance to touch the wooden door, it flew open, a large grey husky brushing past her, almost knocking her down. 

“You big fool, you better not come back dirty or else…” the woman in front of her froze, staring at her. 

“Margaery, I—”

“Dany!” her friend threw her arms around her, enveloping her in the warmest of hugs. “I can’t believe you’re truly here,” she said, her voice cracking. 

She squeezed her harder, tears gathering in her lashes. “Me neither, honestly.”

It was as if they had never parted. Margaery was still the same person she knew, thus falling back in their old selves was easier than she would have expected. They might as well have been back in uni, preparing dinner and talking about their friends—Dany certainly couldn’t feel any difference. It turned out they had the house to themselves for a while, her husband getting the last things needed for dinner. 

The door opened as they were on their second glass of wine. 

“Honey, I come with food and one grumpy brother,” the man who she thought to be Margaery's husband announced. 

“You wouldn't believe who's here,” her best friend replied as she helped her husband. 

“Dany, pleased to meet you,” she introduced herself. 

“ _The_ Dany? Now _that_ is a Christmas miracle! Robb, very pleased to meet you. You’ve made my wife extremely happy by being here.”

Dany blushed, “I’m so happy I came here.”

“Sure, go ahead, kiss you wife, let _me_ carry the tree inside all by myself,” a grumpy voice came from the hallway. 

But it couldn't—

“Jon!” Margaery jumped into his arms, “We've missed you so much! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Margaery!” He put Margaery down and finally noticed her. She wondered whether they looked equally stunned. 

Luckily, her friend took the initiative. “Jon, this is Dany, my best friend from uni. Remember I mentioned her a few times?”

“Actually we—”

“Very pleased to meet you, Jon,” Dany cut him off before he could tell them of their previous encounter. 

Although confused, he replied, “Likewise.”

More people poured in after Jon and Robb arrived at the house. By the third time she introduced herself to yet another guest, Dany had already forgotten all their names. 

Everything was going much better than she could have hoped...except for Jon, who had been avoiding her ever since he arrived. 

Dany was about to go get some water, when she saw Jon sneak out in the back garden. She looked around the empty kitchen, everyone else busy in the dining room. She took a deep breath and followed him out in the cold. He didn't turn when the door creaked as she opened and closed it.

“I'm not sure you even own a coat,” she tried diffusing the tension. Jon didn't reply. She approached his side, “Aren't you proud I'm not even wearing half of my layers today?”

He turned to her, “Oh, so _now_ you know me?”

“I—I can explain.”

“I thought we had a connection back on the train, but clearly to you it was just a means to an end. I was a fake boyfriend and a quick fuck. There's nothing else to explain,” Jon turned and left the porch, wandering further into the backyard. 

It occurred to her that she had indeed fucked up. But Dany wasn’t one to give up that easily. She followed him through the fresh snow, all the way to the gazebo. 

“My story was wrong,” she panted. It wasn't easy keeping up with him, the snow coming up to her knees. Dany cringed as more snow got into her shoes, her tights now completely soaked with it. She finally reached him and grabbed his hand. “It seems _I_ am the one that ran after you in snow to confess my true feelings.”

Jon stopped and turned to her.

“What I am trying to say is I really like you, Jon. And I wanted—I want our _date_ from last night to be one of the many to come.”

“Why lie?” He looked at her, hurt in his eyes. 

“It's stupid,” she dropped her gaze to the patch of frozen ground between them.

“Try me. You wouldn’t believe the stories I’ve heard on the train.”

Dany cringed. She deserved that. “I didn't think Marge would appreciate me fucking her brother in law. I guess I was afraid to say 'Oh, Jon, yeah, we totally fucked last night and I find him so handsome it drives me mad?” She hugged herself closer. 

“Daenerys, Marge has been telling me for years that she thought we would make the perfect couple.”

“What—”

“In fact, as soon as I said I'd come this year she said she had someone to fix me up with.” She stared at him, about to ask the obvious question. “No, I didn’t know who you were on the train. I was just as surprised as you were to find you here today.”

That was all he managed to say before she jumped in his arms, kissing him exactly as she had been wanting to do since he showed up hours before. 

He kissed her exactly how he’d done on the train. Dany felt him smile against her lips. “How about we rewrite that fake backstory you gave us?” 

“I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! May all your wishes come true in 2020!


End file.
